


A Valentine's Day to Remember

by moonlittides



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bickering, Car Sex, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Neck Kissing, Relationship Discussions, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlittides/pseuds/moonlittides
Summary: When Emma's Beetle breaks down, Regina's Valentine's Day plans are thwarted leaving her disappointed. But Emma knows just the way to salvage the evening and celebrate Valentines with a bang.





	A Valentine's Day to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that popped into my head just before Valentine's Day but I didn't get around to writing it until now because I've been so busy. I wanted to incorporate serious scenes with humorous and romantic ones, so hopefully I got the balance with that. 
> 
> Enjoy!

With one final shuddering and whirring clunk, Emma’s yellow Beetle comes to an abrupt halt at the side of the road.

Emma bites her lip with concern and Regina slaps her hands on her thighs. “Oh, wonderful. That’s just wonderful. Remind me again why I let you talk me into bringing this yellow monstrosity out tonight instead of my car.”

Emma bats her long eyelashes at her. “Because you love me.”

“Stop it, Swan,” Regina bites back, folding her arms in a huff. “What are we going to do now? We’re already running late because someone doesn’t understand the concept of time.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not the one that spent two hours picking out an outfit.”

“I needn’t have bothered now, had I?”

“Oh, relax, would you? I bet it’s nothing. I’ll just look under the hood and see if I can’t fix it.”

Emma unbuckles her seatbelt as Regina says, “I’m sure that’ll work.”  

“Oh, stop whining. Come on, I need you to shine a light while I look.”

With that Emma climbs out of the car and Regina follows with a groan.

“We’re never going to make it,” Regina frets.

“Will you stop worrying? We’ll just call Ruby and Belle to let them know the car broke down. They won’t mind.”

Emma peers beneath the hood checking for anything that looks out of place. “Do you even know what you’re doing?” Regina asks over her shoulder.

“Of course, I do.”

“Really?”

“Nope, not a clue.”

“Then why are you still looking?”

“Because I thought I’d impress you with my butchness,” Emma comments playfully, grinning over her shoulder at Regina.

Regina can’t help but crack a smile. Emma closes the hood and rubs her hands together. “Looks like we’ll have to call triple A.”

“Okay, so you call triple A and I’ll call us a cab.”

“A cab?” Emma questions. “We can’t take a cab. We have to stay here with the car until they get here.”

Emma climbs back into the car to escape the brisk February chill and Regina returns to the passenger seat, groaning and moaning as she does.

“What’s the matter with you?” Emma asks, exasperated.

“What’s the matter is that I don’t want to spend our Valentine’s evening in this grotesque lump of metal you would insist on calling a car.”

“Oh, give it up, Regina. It’s no big deal. Ruby and Belle will understand. Look, I’ll call them now.”

“No, wait.” Regina reaches her hand across, placing it on top of Emma’s phone.

Emma notices the strange expression upon Regina’s face and instantly knows she’s withholding something.

“Regina?” Emma’s tone is firm. “What’s going on? What aren’t you telling me?”

Regina sighs and knows she has no choice but reveal the truth. “I lied to you. We’re not going to Belle and Ruby’s.”

“We’re not? But why would you--?”

“I made reservations for us at that nice Thai restaurant we’ve been wanting to go to for months and afterwards I booked us into a hotel. I wanted it to be a surprise.”

Emma is touched and her eyes soften. Regina may seem cold and stern to others, but when it comes to Emma she’s a teddy bear and it warms Emma’s heart.

“That’s why you wanted me to dress up.”

Regina nods. “But now we’re never going to make it. The reservations are for 8 and it’s nearly 7:30. By the time triple A arrive to tow the car and we’ve got in a cab, they’ll have given our table away.”

Regina hands her head in disappointment and Emma can see how much this meant to her.

“It’s Valentine’s Day and I wanted everything to be perfect.”

“Honey, I appreciate the gesture, I really do, but we can go there any night. It doesn’t matter.” Emma takes Regina’s hand and places a kiss on it in an attempt to reassure her.

Unfortunately, it doesn’t and Regina scoffs lightly. “You don’t understand, do you?”

“What? What don’t I understand?” Emma asks, Regina’s mood swings giving her whiplash.

“That I wanted tonight to be different than every other weekend we spend in front of the T.V with pizza and beer.”

“You don’t drink beer.”

“That’s not the point.”

“And what is the point? That I’m not sophisticated enough for you? That I don’t like to go to fancy wine bars and high end classy restaurants with twenty different knives and forks?”

“The point is that I miss you. I miss being with you. I miss us,” Regina replies loudly.

Regina’s response takes Emma by surprise. “But we’re—we’re together every day.”

“But not the way we used to be. Don’t you miss that?”

“Miss what?”

“How it was in the beginning. The excitement, the passion, the adventures, feeling like anything was possible.”

“Anything _is_ possible when I’m with you.”

Regina’s mouth parts and her eyes soften. 

“What’s this about? Because I think I’m missing something here, Regina.”

“It’s about us making time for us. With work and Henry and your parents and our friends… sometimes it feels like there’s no time left for us. That’s what I wanted tonight to be about. I wanted to get away from everything and everyone else so we can just be us.”

Emma finally understands and reaches across, placing her hand on Regina’s face comfortingly.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know you felt like that. You’re right. With everything we deal with every day we do take a backseat, but I’ve just gotten so used to it that I guess I stopped noticing, you know.”

Regina nods understandingly.

“But I miss you too. I do. So it’s gonna change and we’ll make sure we make time for us. Yeah?”

Emma leans over to kiss her softly and her insecurities are obliterated immediately due to Emma's reassurance. 

“I’ll call the triple A,” Regina says taking her cell out of her purse.

Emma stops her. “What? And waste that beautiful dress?”

“I told you, we’ve missed our reservations. Not exactly the Valentines I had planned.”

“And who says it’s not salvageable? I mean, I’m here, you’re here, we're alone” Emma says quietly, tracing her fingers across Regina’s bare chest and down to her cleavage that’s peering from below the scarlet dress she’s wearing. “And I do believe my bug is well due a christening.”

The corner of Regina’s mouth curves up to form the beginnings of a flirtatious smile, her dark eyes boring into Emma.

"We don't need a fancy restaurant and champagne and hotel beds covered in rose petals, all we need is us. Let's make this a Valentine's Day to remember." Emma sweeps Regina's hair aside to tenderly kiss her neck, her fingers still tracing light patterns over Regina's chest, causing goose pimples to erupt on her skin. 

"But if you want to, we can try and make those reservations.” Emma says her hand cupping Regina’s breast as she lightly licks and nibbles her ear.

“Fuck the reservations,” Regina breathes.

Emma chuckles and their lips collide in a breathless and fervid kiss as Emma places her hand beneath Regina’s dress and glides her hand up the smooth skin of her upper thigh.

“Why, Sheriff Swan, I do believe copulating in a car constitutes a criminal offence.”

“Actually, in the State of California there’s no law against having sex in a car, but we would be in violation of sections 647a and 314 for indecent exposure and committing a lewd act.”

Regina pulls Emma back to her and growls into her mouth, the cop talk turning her on immensely.

“Now cuff me and take me in the backseat of your car,” Regina demands.

The two women scramble into the back and frantically undress each other.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, ‘Gina,” Emma says, taking pause and sweeping Regina’s dark hair from her face to look upon her lovingly.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Emma.”

Their bodies come together once more, their limbs entwining and tongues dancing, a layer of condensation already covering the windows of Emma’s yellow Beetle as they get lost in the throes of passion.

 

 

 

 


End file.
